Pest collecting devices are well known from the well known gum sticker strips as well as the portable electric gun devices of U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,331; 4,674,458 or 4,607,457. Although these devices utilize the vacuum or suction generated by an electric fan, they do not utilize a cartridge that has built in insect retaining means and that automatically closes to retain the insect. The only options currently on the market are fly swatters, poison spray and fly paper. These have been on the market for years, notwithstanding they leave an unsightly mess.